Sick Of Rules For The Last Time
by GaaxItaxNejixTab
Summary: Jack Harkett lived with the Cole's and Edwin for a year. Now he's sick of rules and goes back to the streets. But, why is Jack seeing things? Camazotz is dead... right?
1. Chapter 1

First it was seconds, then minutes, and after that it slowly became days, weeks, months, and then... a year. Jack Harkett sat on the docks; feet slung over the edge and hung dangling above the cold night water. He did this every night, nothing new. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed the docks at night. Then he felt someone watching him, sending a shiver up his spine.

He looked over his shoulder quickly, but didn't see anything. He shrugged and quickly forgot about that strange feeling. Then he felt it again. This time when he turned his head he came face to face with a boy the same age as him. Jack was startled and jumped, almost falling into the calm smooth water.

"Shesh, mate! You startled me Ben!" The street boy yelled and quickly stood up. His friend, Benedict Cole was staring at him with sadness sin his eyes. Jack noticed this, "What's wrong?"

Ben spoke, not with an emotion inside of it, "You ran away. How come? I thought you liked it living with me and Emily. Uncle Edwin even enjoys you being around!" He grabbed Jack's shirt and brought him closer, "We love you like you're one of us, a Cole!"

Jack just looked to the ground, but then he slapped Ben's hands away. He looked back into Ben's eyes and spoke, "But I'm not a Cole. I'm a Harkett. I grew up on the streets, I have the mind of a person on the streets, and I do not like being bossed around for no reason. I didn't grow up with it and I'm not ending my life with it."

A hurt expression grew on Ben's face. This was his best friend. His sisters first love. The boy who risked his life by pretending to give up and go to Camazotz side just a year ago, but instead destroyed the vampire god before He Who Walks By Darkness turned the world dark and full of blood lust vampires. Jack Harkett was the reason this world wasn't destroyed, but with the help of Emily and Ben.

Jack started to walk away, but Ben stopped him, "Please Jack."

Jack just chuckled, "Listen, mate. I'll be seeing you around." Then he quickly disappeared in the darkness, leaving Benedict alone on the docks in the dark night.

Jack ran in a small sprint, easily going around large objects, jumping over things on the ground, or ducking from something above. He was slowly after spending a while with the Cole's, for he gained a little weight. His long hair stuck to his face as the sweat became a stick substance on his pale skin.

_I'm sorry…_ Jack thought to himself as he came to a stop. His old home, a small shed near the forest. It was very small, but it was home for Jack. Something caught Jack's eyes before he reached the handle to open his small home that he hasn't been around for about a year and a half, maybe more.

He whipped around and looked around, "Hello?" No answer. He shrugged and continued to his hell house, but then something stood at a nearby try. Jack looked at the thing, confusion everywhere on his face. The cloaked figure was camouflaged by the darkness, but Jack knew what that thing was. A red glare came shooting front the things eyes, aiming straight for Jack.

_Camazotz?_ Jack shouted in his head, but it was more of a question then a statement. The things then disappeared in a blink of an eye. Jack couldn't understand what he just saw. _Was that… No! We killed him! I killed him! I saw him die with all the other crazed vampires! But… could he have lived?_ Jack didn't understand anything anymore. He entered the small shed and threw himself onto his cold hard bed

The Harkett boy gazed at the roof for very long time thinking. It could have been a man that was crying or something… right? But those eyes...they weren't blood shot from crying…

Jack couldn't sleep that night, not just from coldness, but from shock and confusion.

The night slowly went by and Jack found himself wondering the streets once again, but not in a sprint. A yell was heard from a distance, "Jack! Where are you?" Jack turned his head to see a girl with a long dress on that almost touched the ground and long beautiful hair flung behind her as she ran. He remembered her being a tomboy kind of, but in that dress the tomboy disappeared and it was all girly.

The girl stopped and took in deep breaths, "Jack! I finally found you! We have a problem!" She grabbed his hand in hers and with a great amount of strength started to drag the poor boy in the direction of the Cole's household. Jack sighed.

"Emily, let go." Jack said, but the girl didn't even look at him. His first day away from any rules and now he has to be dragged back to them…

**I LOVE THESE BOOKS! Every time in the book the Cole's(Plus Edwin) asked Jack if he wanted to join them I always had a feeling that I wanted Jack to say No. So this is a year after joining them. Jack is the coolest, but I know Ben helped as well as smart Emily and 'So called dead' Edwin.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for not continuing! I forgot about this account and when my dad asked me to add him I remembered this account! I'm transferring sick Of Rules For The Last Time to my new account. It will be more detailed and be longer. I only have 2 reviewers so far, but Vampire Plagues was the best 3 books I've ever read!!!! The link will be on my channel.


End file.
